Inuyasha!
by AnimeLady Noriko
Summary: Muzai, Zunou, and Souzoutaki find themselves in feudal Japan. What could possibly happen when they meet the characters from Inuyasha?


_Okay before the story starts I must tell you a little about the characters featured here.  
Muzai: A thirteen year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is absolutly in love with Inuyasha and is very pure and innocent. The story is told from her perspective.  
Zunou: A fourteen year old girl with long brunette hair and green eyes. She is in love with Sesshomaru and is very clever and protective.  
Souzouteki: A thirteen year old boy with long brunette hair and brown eyes.He loves animals and is very creative and intellectual. He also has a bit of a crush on Azuka from Evangelion.  
Meiwaku: A thirteen year old girl with shorter dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She is an annoying girl who likes to make Zunou angry.  
Ukatsu: A thirteen year old girl with short light brown hair and blue eyes. She is not a significant character but is very...um...un-intellectual. __  
Now on to the story..._

Inuyasha!...

My two friends Zunou, Souzouteki and I were walking down a road in feudal Japan. We heard a commotion coming from behind the bushes and we went over investigate. We walked over and saw Inuyasha fighting a mouse demon.

"Oh...my...GOD!" I squealed.

"...is good." Souzouteki added.

"Hey guys." said Zunou staring at Inuyasha. "How exactly did we get here?"

"Umm...I don 't know." I said. "That last thing that I remember I was at home in listening to anime music and switching off between reading graphic novels and writing my fanfictions."

"Yeah" agreed Souzouteki. "I was at home reading animal books when I...hey guys! Maybe I have the power to teleport people and I teleported us here!"

"I seriously doubt that." I told him.

"I know but wouldn't that be cool?" he said excitedly. "Hey Muzai. If you could have a super power what would it be?"

"Souzouteki!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know!"  
"Okay you guys!" yelled Zunou. "Stop fighting!"

We watched as Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to cut the mouse demon in two. He landed and ran over to Kagome.

"Good job Inuyasha!" said Kagome hugging him.

A figure ran through the bushes, quite slowly I might add, into the clearing where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing.

"Ukatsu!" Zunou, Souzouteki and I gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Ukatsu screamed. "Why do you always hug and kiss Kikyo and Kagome but you never hug of kiss me?"

"Excuse me!" yelled Inuyasha taken aback. "And who the hell are you?"

"Ukatsu!" I called. "I didn't know you watched Inuyasha!"

"I don't. " she replied simply.

"Then how do you know their names?" Souzouteki asked.

"I don't know." she said dreamily.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Do you remember?" asked Zunou.

"I don't know." she said in that same dreamy tone.

"Uh...Muzai...Souzouteki...have you two looked at yourselves since you've been here?" Zunou said in a kind of freaked out tone.

"Not really." I said taking Zunou's mirror and gazing at my reflection. "Oh my God. STOP!" I said before Souzouteki could say 'is good' again. "I'm...like...an anime character! Cool!"

Souzouteki also looked at his reflection fascinated. "This is...unbelievable!" A cat then walked passed his foot. "Did you know that cats with blue eyes can't see as good in the dark as cats with any other eye color?"

"Souzouteki, do us a favor." said Zunou. "Stop being a walking animal encyclopedia for just one minute please."

Footsteps could be heard coming over and Sesshomaru walked into the clearing.

"Little brother." he said softly. "I have come to get my Tetsusai..."

"Oooo!" said a voice coming from behind us. Now Meiwaku ran into the clearing. "Yo, Sesshomaru! Nah! I'm going to call you Sesse. Zunou always does."

"So, anyway, I wanted to ask you...well you look pretty buff on the outside but if you took off your shirt...I mean kimono, would you be, like, all skinny with good biceps just like Inuyasha?" she asked. "They were wondering.'' she said pointing to us.

"Excuse me?" said Kagome. "And how exactly do they know what you look like with your kimono off Inuyasha?"

"Wha..." said Inuyasha taken by surprise again.

"Meiwaku, how did you know we were talking about that on the way home from school?" Zunou asked suspiciously.

"I followed you to your house because I was mad about you not letting me eat there so I ate in a garbage can. It wasn't as convenient as Souzouteki's house though because it didn't have a telephone I could use to make prank calls to you. And then I followed you back."  
We all gawked at her.

Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed Meiwaku by that back of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

Zunou stepped foreword and yelled, "Hey you babe. I mean Sesshomaru! Let my friend Meiwaku go!"

"This mouthy human?" he replied. "I should kill her right now."

"Well you're not that special!" I yelled. "Our friend is mouthy to everyone!"

But Inuyasha came up from behind Sesshomaru, about to strike with his claws and in an attempt to dodge it Sesshomaru dropped Meiwaku.

She crawled over to us and said, "Ha! Inuyasha rescued me and not you, Zunou! I bet you are so jealous!"

"So little brother!" Sesshomaru said in a quiet but deadly tone, flexing his poison talons. "Are you ready to give me the Tetsusaiga?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called Rin running into the clearing.

"I told you to stay away from here!" he called.

"I know but master Jaken has run into a pack of weasel demons. I do think that he needs your assistance."

Sesshomaru groaned. "Why do I keep him around?" he yelled angrily, but he walked off with Rin.

Zunou and I looked at each other and nodded. We walked up to Inuyasha and started petting his ears.

"Oh my God." said Zunou excitedly.

"His ears are even softer then I imagined." I squealed.

We stood there stoking his ears for about five minutes and then we stopped when Ukatsu started screaming.

"What is it?" I yelled but she didn't have to answer because I saw what was wrong. Her feet were disappearing.

I looked down and saw that mine were disappearing too. "I think we have to go now." I said sadly.

"Thanks Inuyasha." said Zunou before she disappeared completely.

"Yeah. I think you're cool even though I like Evangelion better." said Souzouteki before disappearing too.

"Can you just take of your kimono for a minute?" yelled Meiwaku before disappearing.

"You still haven't answered my question Inuyasha!" yelled Meiwaku "Why don't you ever hug or kiss me?" She disappeared.

I waved my hand but soon was taken from that world.

"Look!" called Inuyasha picking up a blue notebook. "This must have belonged to one of those kids." He opened the book to the front cover. 'This book belongs to Muzai Hamasaki' he read. He started leafing through the book. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"I can't read what it says but there are pictures of us on almost every page of this book!" he said in awe.

"I saw the girl with the long blonde hair holding that." Kagome recalled.

"Were they from earth?" Inuyasha asked.

"They weren't from Japan." said Kagome.

"How can you tell?'' asked Inuyasha.

"None of them had black hair." replied Kagome.

"But I don't have black hair and I'm from Japan." said Inuyasha.

"Duh! You're a half-demon!" said Kagome annoyed. "Ever noticed that you're hair goes black when you become human."

"What about Shippo." said Inuyasha getting mad too.

"DEMON!" yelled Kagome.

"KAEDE!" yelled Inuyasha.

"OLD WOMAN!" yelled Kagome.

After a few minutes to cool down Kagome looked where they had been standing. "Were they...could they truly have been...Canadians?"

"What's a Canadian?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey." Kagome said. ''Did that girl with the long brown hair call Sesshomaru a babe?"

* * *

_Okay...an all around pointless fanfic but I really liked it. It's basically made up of complete random humor but...well what are you gonna do? I hope everyone likes it. R&R!_


End file.
